<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蓮の花。(莲花) by Cloud56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068606">蓮の花。(莲花)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud56/pseuds/Cloud56'>Cloud56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Novel - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud56/pseuds/Cloud56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>この小説はウッド・テイラー海軍を中心とした愛情戦争の小説</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蓮の花。(莲花)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>见る前に本作は翻訳机で翻訳されたです。误りがあれば许してください。ありがとうございます!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1941年，カーターズ帝国とポラリス帝国が4月12日に鹿児岛海军基地を攻撃し，戦争が勃発し，3か月间ポラリス帝国を攻撃することが宣言されたため，第二次サイラス戦争が勃発しました。<br/>
宣戦布告から3ヶ月后...<br/>
舰队は，北の星を征服するために通常の方法で北线に沿って航行しました。只の舰队は，舰队の大将ウッドテイラー北星帝国が攻撃します。<br/>
ノロジカでは，ウッドテイラー少将が指挥室に立ち，部下とノーススター帝国を攻撃する方法について话し合いました。鹿TF-24の调查のニュースが来ました;ウッドは闻きました！読んでください夜になると，舰队はスラッシュと防空の配列で前进し，ウッドはキャビンに戻ります;彼はドアを闭め，机に座って，手纸を书きます：亲爱なるセシル，大丈夫，私はあなたが私たちの同意を得ていることを知っています私は木の下で私を待っていますが，戻ることができないかもしれません。戦争が终郷，ごめんなさい。故郷のハイカダオポートに连れて行って，住んで戻ってきてあなたのウッドテイラーを爱するのを待ちます。 .. 朝の6时，北はまだ太阳は升りませんでしたが，冷たい风が吹き抜けるのを防ぐことができませんでした。鹿の船は海の波に打たれ，船首のアンカーは戦いの前に夜明けが北极海で辉いたとき，他の戦舰と重巡洋舰が斜めに并んでいた。駆逐舰队と航空队は防空部队を前进させることしかできなかった。キャプテンがそれを命令すると ぐに，彼は戦う准备ができていたので，レコーダーは航空机の编队が离陆できるように航空母舰の编队に通知し<br/>
电信士はコールペーパーを见て，「船全体を报告すると，舰队から37海里で3只の戦舰と10只の駆逐舰と巡洋舰を発见 ました。新たに特定された帝国を旗舰とする队形は南西に移动します。次のステップ！<br/>
ニュースを読んだ直后，ウッドは地図を见上げて部下に电话して地図を见て，舰队を攻撃伝话し合いました。伝送中，ウ，ました。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
450文注释文から30分以内に，母舰を保护を空母の航空机が残した戦闘机の一部が保护され，主炮から远くに引っ张った后，主舰が敌舰队を攻撃し始めました。450トリプル主炮が旋回し始め，敌の戦舰帝国を狙い，レンジファインダーが旋回して位置を计算し，计算结果が得られた后，炮撃大臣は炮撃の准备ができたと答えました！<br/>
パペット船长はすぐに叫，：主炮は一斉射撃されました！<br/>
ジュリエットでは，鹿の王の2つの主炮が，船尾3.4の主炮が発射されるまで连射されました。敌舰队はまだ応答してい せんでした水。<br/>
反対侧も反撃を开始し，キャプテンはレーダー室から検出メッセージを受信しました：舰队の直角に多数の敌机が接近しているのが见つかりました！<br/>
ウッドウッドは防空旗を立てるように直接命令し，すぐに副防空大臣はすぐに対空炮台に駆け込み，対空炮を指挥した。<br/>
突然，鹿船の対空座席と対空炮が防空の准备を始め，ディアキングも第2ラウンドのボレーを准备しました。ウッドの命令により，ディアキングは直接ボレーしました。<br/>
数十秒后，戦舰帝国は，船体の真ん中にあるËタイプの弾薬库で鹿王に袭われ帝国は4.7海里の距离で闻こえました。たたく音。<br/>
敌舰队は状况が良くない场合にのみ退却を命じる。 10とができ，10：00に攻撃机は逃げる敌の空母を発见し，同时に敌の攻撃舰队は鹿王に率いられた舰队が多数の攻撃を开始するのを见ました。爆撃机は戦舰の防空サークルに到达せず，巡洋舰と 空巡逐舰によって撃击されました。に巡洋舰と対空駆逐舰は鹿の王にとって大きすぎました。<br/>
防空は失败し始め，船上の防空要员は潜水した戦闘机と爆撃机によって杀され，负伤しました。より大きな軽い爆弾と2只の鱼雷间アキングに冲突したのを见て，到着したジュリエット巡洋舰はすぐに反撃を支援しました。20分间の空爆の后，机长は渋々敌の攻撃机グループの攻撃を撃退した。このとき，机长敌の要塞は南东约40海里で発见された。，敌の海军基地と敌の海岸炮を含む;戦闘时间。空母の侦察机のニュースもすぐに受け取った。<br/>
。7:00に，すべての航空机が戻った后，空母编成はケペシア岛に戻る准备ができてい桥。桥の副船长は，任务后に船长を起こす准备ができていて，急に鹿の王ZH-451（テベレ将军。いいえ。）副信号机は光信号を発し，副信号机は光信号を见るために望远镜を取り出し，副信号机は急いで通信室に 接通知し，光信号は航空母舰队の破壊者に「近くに潜水舰があり，対潜水舰の准备ができている」と通知しました。<br/>
突然，ディアキングの光信号が駆逐舰に闪き，フォーメーション全体がな対<br/>
ンウーでー戦にーダーに目に，急いで帽子をかぶって副キャプテンは何が起こったのかについて正直であり，ウッドはそれについて考え，电信室に报告して，Luiy-402とLuyi-405に対潜を支援するつもりだった。<br/>
24分后，駆逐舰Deep Snowは400ヤードの距离で敌の潜水舰を検出しましたが，この时点で鹿R-405と402の潜水舰の支援により，潜水舰の戦いが始まりました。潜水舰の隠れ 危険と空母がゆっくりと移动することにより，ウッドははしごを登って桥まで行きました。<br/>
海には暗いパッチがありましたが，潜水舰を捕らえるために船によって点灯されたライトが使用されていました。潜望镜を见つけるためにライトを使用したかったようですが，潜望镜は见つかりませんでした。 ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>この小説は中国源，</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>